The Lion's Warrior
by Rozen14
Summary: When Haru was 5 she was cursed by an angry spirit and has forced herself to leave the village. Now she's 17 and has found herself signing up for a tournament with one of the two prince's hand in marriage as first prize! What's a warrior to do?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Cat Returns.

_Once upon a time in a valley far far away where evil and war never touched, there was a medium sized village with humans, immortal crows and immortal cat people living together in peace and harmony. Everyday the adult humans and the immortal cat people work together, from farming to building new shops and huts while the human children and the cat children run around and played together. Everything was peaceful and perfect until one night..........an angry lion spirit came out of nowhere and started attacking the village, terrorizing all of the villagers._

_"Run for your lives!" a human villager shouted._

_The angry lion spirit ran after the villagers until it has them all cornered. The villagers screamed some more while some begged the spirit not to kill them, until a voice from behind got the lion spirit's attention._

_"Wait!!!!! Stop! Dont hurt them!"_

_The lion spirit turned around and faced the person who was shouting to it. It was a little girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a plain brown kimono while tears rolled down her little cheeks. The spirit had a look of confusion towards the little girl's crying but doesnt show it. It finally spoke to the child._

_"Why should I, human?" It growled at her._

_The little girl kept on crying. "You're making a big mistake.....please I beg of you." The little girl begged as she dropped down to her knees. "I'll do anything, just please dont hurt them!"_

_One of the villagers, a full grown woman was trying to get to the little girl but a few villagers held on to her._

_"Let me go! Haru!" the woman shouted to the little girl in fear, but the girl called Haru kept looking at the lion spirit._

_The spirit was surprised at the child's plea but has once again manages to keep its emotions to itself. "You would do anything for your friends's lives?" _

_Haru nodded her head quickly. _

_"Very well young human. Now I need you to listen to me. I am a very angry spirit because of what happened to my previous master 500 years ago. I need you to be my new master and host until you do one thing that will help me cross over." the lion spirit said._

_Haru had a look of curiousity in her eyes. "What is it?"_

_"When you become older, you must find someone who you think is special and fall in love with him, he must also fall in love with you as well. Do you accept little human?"_

_Haru was suddenly surprised by the spirit's request and she could tell that the others were. Despite the fact that she's 5, she knew that even if she grew into a woman, no man would ever fall for her. Haru once again nodded her head. _

_"I accept!"_

_Haru's mother screamed out. "HARU!!!!!!"_

_The lion spirit closed his eyes in acceptance. "Very well. I will split my soul in two halves. The first half will be a sword that you wll use to protect yourself, the other half will be embedded to your soul, for if you are seperated from the sword, my rage will take over your concious and you will be in a frenzy until either you kill your opponet, or that the sword returns into your possession. Make sure that never happens....."_

_Then the lion spirit, along with the whole village became engulfed by a silverish white light that blinded everyone's eyes. Once the light cleared up Haru and the rest of the villagers looked at the spot where the spirit once stood and saw a silver sword with a lion's head on the hilt and was wearing a brown leather sheath lying on the ground. Haru walked towards it and then picked it up, already feeling the other half of the spirit's soul surging through her veins. Everyone started to head back home as Haru's mother ran to her and hugged her._

_(Next morning)_

_Haru got dressed in her traveling clothes and puts the silver sword on her back then went downstairs to say goodbye to her mother. Last night, Haru and her mother were talking and much to Haru's mother's dismay, she finally agreed to let her daughter roam around the world since Haru told her mother 3 times that she would be a danger to the village if she stayed. She rushed to her mother who was in the kitchen and hugged her._

_"Goodbye mother....I love you and Im going to miss you." Haru said sadly._

_Haru's mother cried. "Im going to miss you too sweetie." _

_She then took out a necklace with a golden ring with beautiful carvings and another golden ring with a diamond on it attached._

_"Please take your father's and my wedding rings, they have been passed down from each generation and now when you will grow up into a fine woman you can use the rings to propose to the man who deeply loves you." she said as she placed the necklace around Haru's neck. "Promise me one thing Haru, be careful out there ok?"_

_"I will."_

_Haru then headed out the door and was on her way to roam all over Japan until some dude wanted to love her.....after when she grows as an adult of course!_

_"Haru!" a voice called out to her._

_Haru turned around and saw a young looking Muta and Toto holding on to a few bags running....and flapping towards her._

_"Dont leave us Haru! It wouldnt be fun without you! Who would be there to listen to our constant arguing? Who will be there to call Muta a fat cow?" Toto asked as anime style tears came pouring out of his eyes._

_Muta glared at Toto. "And who's going to protect this birdbrain from his sudden death by me?"_

_Haru sighed and shook her head. "Muta, we dont kill our best friends. Im sorry guys but I cant risk the village's safety, I could of accidently be seperated from the sword, that is why I must leave."_

_"Let us come with you Chicky! We got food and other stuff! We dont want you to wander around alone!" Muta said._

_Haru had a look of humbleness, "But......what about your parents? Arent they gonna freak when they realize that your gone?" _

_Toto shook his head. "We've already told our parents everything. They understand, and they dont want you to go anywhere by yourself!"_

_"Yeah so where ever you want to go, we'll go together!" Muta said with a smile._

_Haru smiled back at her two friends. "Okay.......lets go you two."_

_Then the three friends left the village to start their epic journies around Japan._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is all I got for now. I just want to know something though. This story is gonna have a fighting tournament in here and when there is a fighting tournament there is blood and violence........uuuuuggggggghhhhh teh violence..........do you guys know which rating I should put it up for teen or mature? I just need your opinions since right now Im a bit confused with the ratings between teen and mature.......


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Cat Returns.

It was a lovely day at the country-side of Japan, the wind was blowing gently, the sun shone its warm rays on the earth, and the flowers were dancing in the wind. Yep, everything was peaceful and quiet...................

"YOU BIG FAT COW!"

Well...........almost quiet anyway.............

"WHO YOU CALLING A BIG FAT COW, CHICKEN LEGS?!" A fat two legged cat shouted at a crow who was almost his height.

"YOU, YOU CROSSBREED OF A PIG AND A CAT!" The crow shouted at the fat cat.

A quiet human girl who was standing in front of the two bickering animals, sighed in annoyance as she started rubbing her temples. She has brown chestnut hair in a ponytail, while the color of her eyes are chocolate brown, plus she was wearing a raggedy yet baggy warrior's shirt, pants and cloak along with leathe black boots, while a big sword with a carved metal lion's head on the hilt was mounted on her back. But the most mysterious thing she ever wore most of all, was a necklace with two wedding rings attached to the silver chain

"Guys................" the girl tried to speak,but they still kept arguing.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IMMATURE BIRDBRAIN!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING SIR PIGALOT?!"

"Fellas......"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME PIG?!"

"CUZ I SAW YOU EATING SOME HUMAN'S PORKCHOP WHEN YOU WERENT LOOKING!!!!!!!"

That's when the human girl started to shout. "TOTO! MUTA! ENOUGH!"

"But Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuu he started it!" The two bickering animals said as they pointed each other.

The human girl who was called Haru groaned at her friends's reply but couldnt help laughing on the inside about their usual constent arguing.

"I need you two to quiet it down for a few minutes, we'll be in Cat Beareau City soon and we dont want to scare anybody."

Muta snorted. "Aw come on Chicky, its not like they ever heard an arguement before."

Haru nodded in agreement. "That's true, but when it comes to you and Toto, your name calling arguements scare the living daylights out of the little toddlers, and babies."

Muta and Toto sweat dropped anime style and sighed. "So true."

Then suddenly they heard screaming not too far away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Uh oh! Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Toto said with a bit of worry.

"No duh featherduster! Judging by that scream it sounds like a female cat's in trouble." Muta said with experience.

"How do you know, you big glutton?" Toto wondered.

"Cuz Im a cat, birdbrain, I can tell the difference between a human's scream and a cat's scream."

"Okay you two chill out! We got to find her and rescue her, bfore its too late! Lets go!" Haru said.

Then the trio raced to the source of the screaming, hoping they'll get there in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white female cat with blue eyes, wears a pink bow around her neck and was wearing a pink dress, was cowering near a tree as a bunch of thugs were coming closer to her.

"P-Please dont hurt me....." the white female cat pleaded.

One of the thugs laughed at her. "Then hand over your valuables and we'll be on our way....."

The white female cat kept shuddering in fright but was going to reach into her pocket to give them her money until a femenine stern voice interrupted.

"Hey thugs! Step away from lady and get lost!"

The thugs turned around and they along with the frightned white female cat saw our three heroes glaring at them.

The thugs were a bit frightened by the angry looking trio, so one of them try to lie their way out of it. (Pssssh they wish!)

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh........... dont mind us! We're just keeping the nice lady company since we saw her all alone by herself."

The three heroes snorted.

"Riiiiiiight and Muta FINALLY decides to go on a diet!" Haru said with sarcasm.

"Hey, Im right here you know, Chicky!" Muta spat a little bit.

"Heh, sorry pal. Anyway we're on to what you were going to do to her and we're not going to leave until you leave her be!" the girl snarled at the thugs.

"Well fellas, it seems that they know about our mugging operation. Since they think that they're all so tough....LETS GET 'EM!" the "leader" of the thugs said then they started to attack the three.

Muta ran at the some of the thugs and mowed them down by ramming into them, while Toto flew VERY fast and started to swoop down and peck them sharply on the head before the foolish thugs had the chance of striking him down with their weapons. Then Haru, instead of using her silver sword picked up a BIG stick nearby and started running at the goons and thwacked them in the stomachs to the top of their heads. The trio kept attacking the thugs until they finally ran away.

"ITS NO USE! THEY'RE TOO STRONG!"

"RETREAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Haru dropped the big stick and went over to the white female cat while Muta and Toto went after the thugs to try to capture them.

"Hey are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Haru asked with concern.

The female white cat suddenly bowed to her in pure joy. "Thank you very much! I was so scared that I didnt know what to do!"

Haru started to feel nervous at the grateful white cat's bowing so she started to try to get her to stop.

"Y-You dont have to bow miss! We're just doing our jobs!"

"But you three have saved my life! Is there anything I can do to repay you, three?"

Even though Haru doesnt approve herself to accept anything from anyone, she began to think that the female white haired cat would help Muta, Toto and herself to get to Cat Beareau City without any problems.

"Uh do you know where Cat Beareau City is by any chance? Well what I mean is, I know where it is, its just that I heard that there is some pretty tight security everywhere from the castle to the city, ever since that the queen got assassinated. Will you help us get inside, please?" Haru asked politely.

The white cat nodded. "Of course! I'd be happy to help you three inside the city! And its also a good thing that the three of you found me too! I am one of the royal families personal servant!"

Haru looked at the white cat with pure gratefulness as anime sparkles sparkled all around her as her eyes wavered anime style. "Bless you and your job madame!"

The white cat giggled at Haru's reaction. "My name is Yuki and I live in Cat Beareau City. What's your name?"

"Im Haru Yoshiaka, from Fisherman Village. The fat cat's name is Muta, although sometimes we call him Moota on account that he looks like a big cow sometimes. The big black crow is called Toto, he's very nice but he can be a bit harsh towards Muta, sometimes. They're my best friends. Well.....my best friends on the male list anyway." Haru explained as she scratched her head a bit.

Yuki chuckled at Haru some more, despite the fact she's human, she's pretty funny!

Then Muta and Toto ran......and flap back to where Haru and Yuki is.

"Hey Chicky! Is the other Chicky ok?" Muta asked.

"Yeah Muta, she's fine. Did you and Toto get the bozos?"

Toto shook his head. "No they got away, for a bunch of oafish looking fiends they sure can run fast."

Haru sighed in disappointment. "That's a crying shame, I was looking forward to kicking their butts alot more. Oh well."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Cat Beareau city, inside the palace)

"FATHER!!!!!!" Two male voices shouted out loud. (MAN does EVERYONE in this chapter have to shout?)

Two angry looking princes marched to their father's throne room. One of them was a blueish, blackish cat wit a red eye and blue eye while he wore a blue satin silkish clothes, while the other prince was an orange cat with mint green eyes and he wears a white cotton suit with silk white gloves and white cotton top hat with leather white shoes. And let us not forget his smooth wooden polished cane! Anyway they stormed into the throne room and glared at their father who was sitting on his royal chair while showing a little grin on his face. (Their father in this story is a different cat and not that crazy old cat king.........he scares me! Even though he's funny.) Their father was an old gray cat with a golden crown on his head, while he wears a navy blue robe.

"What's the matter my sons? Why the angry faces?" Their father asked.

"You know exactly why we're angry father!" the orange cat said testily.

"Yes! Its bad enough that you setted us up for arranged marriages, but you also setting a tournament up and giving our hands in marriages as first prize!" The blueish blackish cat spoke angerily.

The cat king chuckled at his two sons's irritated behavior.

"Well my sons, you both said you didnt want to marry your ex-fiances, so a tournament was the only way to get you two a couple of wives already!"

"But father! We dont want to marry some strangers that we dont know! I want to marry Yuki!" The blueish blackish cat complained.

"And I wanted to marry who I truly love! There's no point in any of us to marry people that we dont know!" the orange cat said.

The old cat king gave his two sons a stern stare. "Lune, I know how much you wanted to marry Yuki but she is not of royal blood nor is she of warrior blood! She is a servant! I like Yuki as well, but the law is the law! And Humbert, if you took the time to meet the contestants in the tournament, Im sure you can find someone you will like!"

The orange cat blushed with embarressment from his name, while Lune looked down at the floor with discouragement.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I must go to my royal office and do some paper work! My break is over!" the elderly cat king said as he got up from his throne and exited out of the room.

The two princes left as well and they went to the garden.

"This isnt fair! Stupid tupid laws and their stupid tupid consequences! I dont want to marry any girl.....I want to marry Yuki......" Lune said sadly.

But his brother wasnt listening as he began to rant about his name. "Oh why must father insist on calling me Humbert?! My name is Baron! He knows that!"

Lune looked at Baron with sympathey. "Baron, I know you dont like that name very much, but think about mother! She's the one who gave you that name because you looked like our grandfather from her side of the family!"

Baron's ears drooped down sadly. "I know.......I tried so hard to like that name but no matter how hard I tried it always sound so weird.......and as for our marriage problem.....we'll just have to deal with it. You know how father is."

Lune blinked a few times. "Shouldnt we try to run away again?"

Baron shook in fear. "No! Not again! Dont you remember what happened the LAST time we tried running away?!"

Then the whole scene started to waver as though a flashback was going to start but the two brothers began to shout in fear, anime style.

"NO!!!!!!! DONT SHOW THE MEMORY! ITS TOO SCARY!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki, Haru, Toto, and Muta have arrived at the gates of Cat Beareau City, now they have to deal with one little problem: the guards. Luckily for Haru, Toto, and Muta, Yuki was in their company to help them get inside.

"You three wait right here, while I go talk to the guards." Yuki instructed.

The three nodded as she walked over to the guards.

The guards who are big and tall were at first standing real still but when Yuki arrived they raised their spears at her. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"Its just me, Yuki. Prince Lune's servant." Yuki said softly.

The guards relaxed. "Welcome back, Miss Yuki. Please come in."

"Wait a minute please. I am not alone, I have brought friends with me and they want to come inside too!"

The guards took a look at Haru, Muta, and Toto then to Yuki. "They're not......assassins are they?"

Yuki shook her head. "No, they're not! They saved me from bandits and all they wanted was to stay in Cat Beareau City for the night!"

"Very well then, Miss Yuki. You and your friends can come in." One of the guards said as he opened the gate.

The gates opened as Yuki turned around and beckoned Haru, Toto, and Muta to come inside with her.

Once they stepped in, Haru's, Toto's, and Muta's jaws dropped at the sight of Cat Bereau City......it was amazing! There were sky high buildings and tiny shops and a mall and resteraunts and a beach......the whole city has EVERYTHING! Yuki turned around to face her friends with a smile.

"So? What do you three think?"

"Oh........." Haru first said.

"My........." Muta spoke after Haru.

"Kami......" Toto finished.

Yuki laughed at the three awed friends. "That's what I said when I first came here! And you should DEFINATLY stay at the Cat Beareau City hotel, that place is SO fancy that you would want to stay forever!"

The three blinked in amazement. "Really?"

Yuki nodded. "Come on. I'll take you there, before I get back to the castle."

Then the four began to head over to the hotel, once they passed a few buildings they saw an old man hollering his voice to the people as they walked by.

"Come all you tough warrior ladies and get ready to sign up for a free trip to the spa! This is the only opprotunity that you will get in your young lives! Dont be shy!" the old man said, then when he spotted Haru he quickly pointed to her.

"You! Young lady! May I have a word with you?" The old man asked Haru.

Haru looked around then she hilariously pointed at herself.

"Yes you! Have you ever felt tired, and icky from all these days of traveling? Do you want a free day of refreshment at the spa? Well now's your chance to get a free makeover!"

Haru sweatdropped anime style and tried to refuse. "Uhhhh......no thanks.....I dont really have the time for any of that st-"

But Toto quickly covered her mouth with his wing and spoke for her. "Of course she would! Its been a LONG time since Haru's been at a real luxery place."

Haru quickly grabbed Toto and dragged him over a few inches away from the old man, Yuki and Muta while the old man and Yuki looked at them with confusion and Muta just sighed.

"Toto, what was that for? You KNOW that I dont accept and do stuff like that!" Haru scolded.

"Haru, you REALLY need to stop being so humble! It's gonna be your downfall if you keep doing that!" Toto argued.

As the two were arguing, Yuki looked concerned, then she looked at Muta.

"Are they always like this?" Yuki asked.

Muta shook his head. "Not really......they do fight once in a while but not as much as Toto and I. Haru's always been so humble. She's been like that ever since we were little, so whenever something good was gonna happen to Haru, we always speak for her since we knew that she's gonna turn it down."

"Oh.....I see." Yuki said as she returned her gaze at Haru and Toto.

"I cant go to a spa! Look at me! Im as awful looking then a swamp witch!" Haru softly snapped.

Toto began to show an animeish angry vein as he began to talk back to Haru. "For the love of your ancestors, Haru! Muta and I told you so many times already that you're not ugly!"

"Maybe not to you guys, but Im positively sure that other girls and guys must of thought of that when we visited that other village! And besides, I had a bath last night!"

Toto sighed then turned around while he spoke. "Well Haru.....it seems that you gave me no other choice......"

Haru's anger suddenly faded away as confusion began to show on her face. "What do you mean, Toto?"

Then suddenly Toto gently turned around, showing Haru his sad yet adorable look anime style. "Haru.....please go to the spa........"

Haru suddenly turned ghostly white as she stared at Toto's puppy dog look. _"Oh no......its.....its the look! Must.......resist.........the look!"_

But Toto's adorable look was too powerful against Haru's willpower. "Alright! Alright! I'll sign up and go! Just please, no more of "the look!" Its too much!"

Toto's adorable look then turned to a crafty smile. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Then Haru went over to the old man and signed her name at the register board while mumbling on how much Toto is a big cheater for using his puppy dog pout.

"There I signed up! Happy now?" Haru asked in a low stressed out tone.

"Yep!" Both Muta and Toto said with a smile.

Yuki said nothing but giggled a bit. Then suddenly the old man cackled in pure delight, which confused the four alot.

"What's so funny old man?" Muta asked.

"Hahahahaha! I tricked ya! This wasnt a sign up for a spa treatment! This was sign up for a tournament for warrior women!" the old man said as he kept cackling.

"WHAT?!" Haru, Toto, Muta, and Yuki all asked in an outrage.

"I changed my mind! Get my name off the signature board, right now!" Haru demanded in anger.

The old man continued to laugh. "Sorry missy! Once you signed your name on this board, you cant back out! Besides, you dont even know what the grand prize is!"

Muta who was still angry at the old man, looked at him with a bit of curiousity. "What's the grand prize, gramps?"

The old man smiled. "Only what every girl wants in her lifetime: One of the prince's hand in marriage!"

The four stood still, with animeish looks on their faces.

"Your serious?" Toto asked.

"I dont lie." The old man said.

Haru hilariously turned around and tried to run away but both Muta and Toto grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Toto asked.

"I just remembered! I think Im better off sleeping in the wilderness! So Im going to go there and stay there until the tournament is over!" Haru said as she tried to break free.

"Chicky, dont you get it?! This is it! The answer to your prayers! Once you win the tournament, you'll get married to the one of the princes, live happily ever after and you'll be free from your......condition!" Muta said with a bit of excitement as he gently shook Haru and was careful not let Yuki know of Haru's problem.

Haru had a look of concern as she took a look at Yuki a bit, then dragged Muta a few inches away from the others. "But Muta, didnt you hear what the lion spirit said? He said in order for him to cross over was for me to fall in love with the guy while the guy must love me back! How can I win a tournament and marry a prince who barely knows me? There will be misery, in the relationship I tell ya! MISERY!"

Muta snorted, "You worry too much, all you got to do is bond with him after when you get married! Then you'll fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, the lion spirit guy will cross over and be happy again then you two will live happily ever after! Now come on! We better ask the old man where the tournament is held!"

Haru watched her friend go to the old man as Muta and Toto began to ask the old guy for directions, then our heroine massaged her forehead. "Just what have I got myself into?"

Yuki looked at Haru with great worry as a new fear wormed its way into her heart. (Dont worry folks, Yuki isnt gonna be jealous of Haru or hate her in this story, Im afraid of that!) Of all the schemes the elderly cat king has cooked up, this took the cake. If Haru did win the tournament, which prince is she going to marry? And what condition was Muta talking about?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoo boy looks like Haru has been pulled into one of life's oldest yet greatest messes! And how is she going to explain it to Yuki? Is Yuki EVER going to know? Will Baron like Haru when she sets foot into the palace's outdoor coliseum? Will the elderly cat king stop scheming behind his sons's backs? And will we EVER see that accursed scary flashback of Baron and Lune's first runaway experience?

Baron and Lune: No!

Awwwwwwwww...................


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 mwahahahahahhahahahaz!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coliseum stood proudly as the people of Cat Beareau City walked inside to take their seat. Haru, Muta, Toto and Yuki were already inside with the other female warriors as Haru sighed with indignation.

"I cant believe Im doing this......"

"Aw come on Haru, its not all THAT bad." Toto said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say........." Haru said as she leaned on one of the coliseum's stone pillars, as she relaxed, the wedding rings around her necks glinted in the sunlight which left Yuki in an awe.

"Wow......those rings are beautiful! Where did you get them Haru?" Yuki asked.

Haru smiled at her. "My mother gave them to me before I left home with Muta and Toto. She told me to give my father's wedding ring to a guy who falls in love with me........which I doubt it'll happen."

Yuki looked at her new friend with a look of outrage. "Haru!"

Muta and Toto glared at Haru's negativity as Haru continued to smile a bit. "Im sorry you guys, its a bad habit....."

Muta huffed. "Well we're gonna have to do the best we can to break that habit, its really bringing everybody down!"

Then a gruff voice rang out as the competitors and their allies turned around to pay attention.

"Alright all you warrior ladies, listen up!" A tough looking man in his 50's spoke a bit harshly. "First off welcome to the royal coliseum where each and every one of you will fight against each other for the grand prize and Im pretty sure that you all know what it is."

All the warrior girls (Except Haru and another quiet girl) shrieked out in excitement. "MARRYING ONE OF THE PRINCES!!!!!!"

Muta grasped his ears from the high pitched shrieking. "ACK! MY PRECIOUS HEARING!"

Toto sniggered behind Muta's back as the gruff man continues. "That's correct! Only one of you girls will win this tournament! If any of you lose......well at least you got your pride."

"You're telling me." Haru whispered to Muta, Toto, and Yuki.

"Now before we continue let me explain the rules. Rule #1: No cheating. Rule #2:You may use your weapons if you want but no killing! and Rule #3: During your stay at the hotel there WILL be no sabatoge! The hotel employees WILL double check in the rooms to make sure that NOTHING and I mean NOTHING will cause our contestant to fight!"

Toto quietly whistled. "Wow, that was short!"

"I agree, I havent heard anything that short since Helga made her speech when she became head maid." Yuki said.

"Now onward to the matches!" the man shouted as he walked to a board with writing on it. "Alright! First off will be.....Haru versus Hiromi!"

Toto, Muta, and Yuki's faces lit up with excitement.

"You hear that, Chicky? You get to go first!" Muta said.

But Haru wasnt paying attention as she cocked her head to the side. "Who's Hiromi?"

Muta, Toto, and Yuki fell over anime style.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elderly Cat King along with his two sons were walking in the coliseum's hallway to get to the royal balcony.

"I cant believe that we're doing this....." Lune sulked quietly.

"Stay strong Lune. This whole marriage thing may be annoying but its better then getting ourselves into that scary moment like we did before." Baron whispered to Lune.

"Scary moment? You mean like the scary flashback from the previous chapter?" Lune asked.

"Exactly...."

Then the flashback was going to start again but Lune and Baron waved their arms in the air to prevent it from showing it.

"NO! DONT SHOW IT TO THEM YET!!!!!! ITS STILL TO SCARY!!!!!!" The two princes shouted.

The elderly cat king turned around and looked at his sons. "Hey you two, what's with all the screaming? And why on earth are you waving your arms?"

Baron and Lune had nervous anime looks on their faces as they quickly looked at their father. "Uuuuuuhhhhh nothing father!"

Their father shook his head while heading towards the doorway to the royal balcony. "Come on you two. The first round is about to begin."

The elderly cat king, Lune, and Baron appeared at the balcony as the audience cheered. They sat down on the royal seats and began to wait for the first fighters to arrive......which they did.

Baron sighed with depression but someone interesting caught his eye as he watched the two fighters come to the arena. A human girl with brunette hair in a ponytail and brown eyes stood and looked at the female blonde haired fighter, getting ready to fight back. As he continued to look at her with intrigue and fondness, Baron's heart started to beat faster as a rosy blush crept up to his cheeks, he then stopped himself. He doesnt know why he's feeling this way but there was something about this warrior that made him feel silly. He kept staring at her, but then a gruff voice broke his concentration.

_"Curses!"_ He thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright you two! I want a good clean fight! Sure there may be blood but NO gore! I want this battle to be pg-13 ok?" the gruff man asked sternly.

"Sure, ok." Haru said.

"No problem! She's gonna lose anyway!" The blonde girl called Hiromi said with a cocky tone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the tournament, where one of the warriors will win and choose which prince that she wants to marry! Which warrior will win?! Which prince will marry and inherit the kingdom and become the next Cat King?! Now for the first round! The first set of fighters who will fight first are......"

The gruff man pointed at Hiromi first. "Hiromi Takashida!" he said then pointed at Haru. "Versus Haru Yoshiadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole crowd cheered and applauded as the royal family did so too. Baron felt satisfied that he knew the brunette human girl's name. _"So her name is Haru......"_

Haru continued to stand there preparing to defend herself against her first opponent, as Hiromi just laughed at her while pointing at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PREPARE YOURSELF YOSHIADA! FOR I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU DOWN INTO A BLOODY PULP!" Hiromi loudly declared.

Haru just cocked her head to the side. "Your loud, you know that?"

Hiromi got angry anime style as she started to shout at Haru. "WHO YOU CALLING LOUD AS AN IRRITATING BOOMBOX?!"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "What's a boombox?"

"WHADDYA MEAN WHAT'S A BOOMBOX?! WHAT BACKWATER VILLAGE DID YOU CRAWL OUT OF ANYWAY?!" Hiromi continued to shout.

"Hey dont blame me. My village isnt as advanced as yours." Haru says as she shrugged. "So are we gonna fight or we gonna hear your shouting all day?"

That's when Hiromi lost it. She took out her sword and started to charge at Haru, while Haru just stood there motionless.

Lune and Baron both gasped in horror and started to shout to Haru. "DEFEND YOURSELF!!!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

The elderly cat king said nothing but watched Haru as if he knew what she was planning to do.

Muta, Toto, and Yuki who were watching through the windows of the waiting room, panicked anime style as they shouted through the glassless frames.

"HARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ATTACK!" Toto shouted.

"HURRY HARU!" Yuki yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR, CHICKY?! ATTACK!" Muta bellowed.

But Haru still didnt move. She continued to keep a focused eye contact to Hiromi, as the loud warrior continues to charge at her.

"HARU!!!!!!!!!!!" Muta, Toto, and Yuki yelled in fear.

Then all of a sudden as Hiromi was about to hit her with her sword's blade, Haru quickly dodged and grabbed Hiromi's hands.

"Short tempered arent you?" Haru asked curiously.

"You coward! Why dont you use your own sword?!" Hiromi asked with outrage.

Haru just smiled a bit. "I dont like violence very much so if you dont mind......."

Haru quickly let Hiromi's hands go and kicked the sword out of her hands.

"MY SWORD!" Hiromi shrieked. "THAT DOES IT!"

Hiromi punched Haru across the face as drops of blood came out of her mouth. Some of the people cheered that Hiromi finally did some damage but the rest booed. Lune joined in the booing, while Baron glared at Hiromi. Muta, Toto, and Yuki all shouted in protest.

"Aw shut up ya jerks! She'll be fine!" Hiromi sneered.

But as she was distracted by the crowd's booing, Haru kicked her opponent in the back, causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Haru then looked at Hiromi while waiting for her to get up.

"Well.....that was an appropriate thing to say. You know, normally I would do my best in a fight, but judging by your attitude, I dont think I should let you win......you would hurt one of the prince's feeling if you act like that in front of him, if you win the tournament."

Hiromi glared at Haru as she staggered a bit to get up. "Aw shut up! What do you know about how I feel and how I act?! Besides.......I only wanted to be queen, because I want revenge........."

The crowd gasped, Lune and Baron gasped (except the elderly Cat King), Muta, Toto, and Yuki gasped. But Haru didnt gasp, she merely blinked a few times.

"Revenge?" she questioned.

"Yes! Once I defeated all of my foes, I will become queen and have my revenge on my ex-boyfriend Tsuge!" Hiromi spoke with venom in her tone.

"How come?"

"Tsuge was going to marry me after our years of going out with each other, but then after a few days before our wedding........Tsuge broke up with me, because he found a girl much richer then I am!" Hiromi said as she started to cry.

Haru's face became serious. "I am sorry that you were emotionally hurt, but revenge isnt going to make things better, revenge is a poisonus thing that tears a person on the inside and out."

The wise words of Haru amazed Baron as he kept his focusing his gaze on her.

Hiromi shook with rage as the tears came pouring out of her eyes. "I DONT NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME OR NOT! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Then Hiromi ran and picked up her sword and ran at Haru. Once again Haru didnt move.

"Oh no! Not again!" Yuki said with a worried tone.

Muta started to shout. "CHICKY! DONT JUST STAND THERE LIKE A FACE CAKE! FIGHT BACK!"

"This is terrible! I cant watch!" Toto said as he shields his eyes.

Lune covered his eyes as well, but Baron didnt. He continued to look at Haru then suddenly he began to shout. "HARU! FIGHT BACK!"

Haru heard everyword from everyone who is supporting her but still didnt move, she kept focusing on Hiromi. Then once again as Hiromi was going to hit Haru with her sword, Haru quickly grabbed Hiromi by the hand that was attached to the sword only THIS time, Haru punched Hiromi clean in the gut. Hiromi felt paralyzed all over, dropped her weapon and fell on the arena floor. The gruff man quickly got to the arena and started counting down.

"10......9.......8......7.....6......5.......4......3......2......1......0!" The gruff man took Haru's wrist and pointed it to the air. "The fight is over! The winner is........HARU YOSHIAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOTO OPEN YOUR EYES! HARU WON!" Muta shouted.

Toto removed his wings from his eyes. "Really? She won?!"

"YEAH, YOU BIG BAG OF FEATHERS, SHE WON!!!!!!"

Yuki looked at Haru with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "Haru did it."

Lune, The Cat King, and Baron applauded along with everyone else. Baron smiled at our heroine for her first victory, then his eyes wandered to the windows of the waiting room and saw Yuki applauding happily to the victor.

_"What's Yuki doing in the waiting room? Maybe she knows this Haru.......Im going to have to ask her if I can meet her."_

Hiromi recovered from Haru's fierce punch. She slammed her fist to the arena floor, cursing herself for losing against the brunette, then a shadow covered her defeated form. It was Haru.

"Whatever you're gonna say save it......I dont need words of pity....." Hiromi said coldly.

Haru said nothing at first but she bended over. "How did you feel when I punched you in the gut?"

Hiromi looked up at her with a confused but straight look. "It felt terrible......."

Haru then smiled at Hiromi. "That's what vengeance does to you in the end. If you hurt Tsuge, his kin isnt going to take it well. They will hunt you down and they will kill you for what you did to him."

Hiromi then looked at Haru with shock, then once again she began to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still midday in Cat Beareau, as Haru, Muta, Toto, Yuki, and Hiromi ate at a resteraunt near the coliseum.

"Oh man! This stuff is fabulous!" Muta said as he pigged out on his food.

"One of these days, your gonna choke on your food, you overgrown cow." Toto said with a bored tone.

Muta got angry at Toto anime style. "WHO YOU CALLING AN OVERGROWN COW, BIRDBRAIN?!"

"YOU, GLUTTON!"

"Please you two! Stop or the both of you will get kicked out!" Yuki warned.

"Well thanks for buying us dinner, Hiromi." Haru thanked politely.

"Yeah, yeah. Well anyways thanks for putting some sense into me. But that doesnt mean that Im going to go home right now!"

"Huh?" Haru wondered.

Hiromi gave Haru a stern yet challenging look.

"I may not know if you got what it takes to win the tournament......but either way if you do win or lose, I want a rematch! And this time you've got to use your sword that you got mounted on your back, not with your hands!"

Haru gave her an expressionless look then relaxed and kicked back. "Fine by me."

"I mean it! I dont want you to run away or anything! I want to kick your butt fair and square! Im not going to leave this city even if you force me!" Hiromi said with determination.

"Nobody says that you have to leave. By all means stay." Haru calmly said.

"Fine I will!" Hiromi grumpily said as she faced the other way.

Yuki held a worried look on her face. "Are you really going to fight her again Haru?"

"Not really. She's just saying that because she just want to be my friend."

Hiromi quickly turned around and start shouting. "I DIDNT SAY THAT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! Well it seems that Baron and Lune are still being stubborn on not showing the big scary flashback! But on the brightside Baron is planning to meet Haru in person so we'll see what happens.

Rozen14: Guys come on! They wanna see the scary flash back!

Lune and Baron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! :(


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

After realizing how long she was gone for her break, Yuki said goodbye to her new friends and ran back to the castle, while trying to find an excuse about her absence. She reached towards the palace gates, opened them and headed towards the front door. She peeked inside and saw nobody so far.

"_Good, it seems nobody notices that Im gone. Hurray for me!"_ Yuki thought with relief as she snuck inside.

She quietly tiptoed until a couple of voices made her froze in place.

"Yuki...."

She turned around with fear on her face but then relaxed when she saw Baron and Lune coming towards her.

"Prince Lune! Prince Baron! Thank heaven its you two! Have your father and the other servants found me, I'd be fired!" Yuki said with relief.

Both of the brothers smiled at their friend.

"Dont worry about it Yuki, father knows you are a good person and wouldnt be late on purpose!" Lune said soothingly to calm Yuki's remaing fears down.

"Yuki, I saw you with watching the match earlier. Do you know the human brunette known as Haru?" Baron asked.

Yuki looked at Baron with honesty. "I only known her this morning your highness, she along with her two friends, Muta and Toto rescued me from a gang of bandits and they asked me to bring them here."

"Is Haru......a very nice human girl?" Baron asked with curiousity.

"Oh yes she is sire! She's a wonderful human! She's sweet, and funny and she rarely shows a hint of anger to anybody!"

Baron felt relief and happiness that his opinion of his mysterious warrior was right, now his wanting to see her grew more stronger then it was before.

"Would you please take me to her? I wish to see her." Baron asked politely.

"Of course sir! I'll take you to see her. Prince Lune? Do you want to come along as well?" Yuki asked.

Lune nodded. "Yes, knowing that you werent harmed by those awful bandits, I must thank Miss Haru for protecting you."

Yuki blushed at Lune's comment but started to guide the two brothers to the hotel where Haru, Toto, and Muta were staying at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru sighed as she watched Muta and Toto bickering to each other YET AGAIN.

_"So much for a peaceful evening of hanging out...."_ Haru thought to herself.

"PORKCHOP!"

"BIRDBRAIN!"

"FATSO!"

"DUSTY FEATHERDUSTER!"

"FAT COW!"

Then someone knocked Haru's bedroom door.

"I'll get it, like if you goofballs can notice." Haru spoke as she went to the door and answered it. There was Yuki and a couple of cat dudes.

"Hi Yuki! I see you got friends, please come in."

The three came inside and spotted Muta and Toto bickering.

"BUTTERBALL!"

"CHICKEN LEGS!"

Yuki sighed at her friends. "Oh you two......"

Then the two stopped arguing and pointed at each other. "But Yuuuuuuuuki, he started it!"

The two cats that are with Yuki chuckled at the two.

Muta looked at the two. "Hey Yuki, who are those two?"

The orange humanoid cat answered the question. "I am Prince Baron Von Gikkingen and this is my brother Prince Lune. But you may call me Baron and you may call him Lune."

The blackish blue cat called Lune stepped in and bowed. "Its a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for rescuing Yuki from those bandits."

"No problem at all." Haru spoke happily.

Baron walked towards her and kissed her hand. "You must be Haru Yoshiaka, I have watched your first battle today. You were magnificent."

Haru blushed at the gentleman prince but didnt show it. "T-Thank you...."

Muta and Toto as happy as they are that they're friend was getting along with one of the princes, they snickered at her hidden embarressment.

Haru gave the two a quick glare, in order to shut them up, but they still kept snickering.

"We'll leave the room so you can talk to Baron ok Chicky?" Muta snickered as he was heading out the door.

"Me too, have a good time!" Toto said with a smile.

Yuki and Lune left as well after smiling at Haru.

"Hey you guys, wait a minute!" Haru quickly said as she reached her hand out.

But they were gone so she sat down again with a sigh. Baron chuckled at Haru.

"They sure like to get a rise from you." Baron said with a smile.

Haru cried anime style. "They do! Besides arguing alot, they like to mess with my mind alot!"

Baron laughed again, which surprised him very much....he hasnt laughed so hard since his mother was assassinated. He kept his sad feelings to himself as he talked to Haru some more.

"So Haru, where are you from?"

"Im from Fisherman Village."

"Really? Is it a nice village?"

"Very nice. The weather's good, so is the food, and the jobs are better too! The people there are nice too."

"If its a good place then why did you leave?" Baron asked.

Haru's smiled faded, but kept a straight face. "Oh no reason. I just wanted to see the world that was all."

"Well it seems that your traveling has cut off because you signed up for the tournament hm?"

Haru smiled again. "Yeah cuz some old man tricked me into signing up, he said it was a free spa treatment. How's that for honesty?"

The two laughed together as Muta, Toto, Yuki, and Lune listened at the other side of the door.

"Awww......they are so cute together!" Yuki cooed.

"I knew my brother would find someone he likes!" Lune said happily.

"Its working, Toto! Chicky's flirting with Baron!" Muta said both excited and happy.

"Yeah! As long as she keeps it up, she'll be free in no time!" Toto chirped.

Both Yuki and Lune looked at their two friends with puzzled looks. "Free?"

Muta quickly grabbed Toto by the beak to shut him up. "Uh....dont mind him! Sometimes he speaks nonsense!"

Both Yuki and Lune blinked at Muta's reply but they seem to buy it. "Ooooookay...."

Then they kept listening to their conversation.

"So you help your family and your servants's problems at the castle?" Haru asked.

"Yes I do." Baron answered.

"That's very sweet of you to think of others."

"Thank you. I have solved all their problems....except Lune's."

Haru seemed puzzled at Baron's statement. "What do you mean? Is there something that you couldnt solve?"

"Well......you see....Lune is in love with Yuki.....but......because that Lune and I are royalty we must be married to either we were betrothed to or to a strong warrior who will protect the kingdom from invaders." Baron explained which leaves Haru a little shocked.

Yuki blushed and was shocked at Baron's words about Lune falling in love with her as Lune chuckled nervously, but despite what they heard they kept on listening to Baron's words. "Lune and I refused our betrothed and so father, arranges a tournament to see which lady warrior will win one of our hands in marriage."

"What will happen to the other prince?"

Baron's ears drooped down sadly. "He will have no choice but to get married to the one he was supposed to marry."

Haru looked down sadly. "Im sorry that your father is forcing you to marry people that you dont know."

Baron placed his hand on hers. "Its alright. We'll have to get over it somehow."

Then Haru started to hear something from the other side of her door. Baron looked at her puzzled. "What is it?"

"Hold on....."

She walked over to the door and pressed her ear on the door and heard whispered voices.

"You loved me?"

"I have and I will always."

"Its quite quiet in there......are they kissing or what?"

"Hold on pork chop let me just take a peek!"

Haru smirked, of course.....she should've known...... she moved her head away from the door a bit and let Toto pushed the door open a bit. Then all of a sudden.....Haru jerked the door open and the leaning friends fell over. Baron quickly stood up in suprise.

"My goodness!"

But Haru just giggled at the fallen friends. "Enjoying the conversation so far?"

Lune, Toto, Yuki, and Muta quickly got up and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh we were just looking for uhhhhh contact lenses!" Muta lied.

"Uh huh....riiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhht. And since when did you start wearing contact lenses, Moo-ta?" Haru questioned Muta with a cocky smirk.

Muta got angry anime style. "Who you calling a fat cow?!"

Everybody laughed at Muta as he started to rant.

Baron looked at the clock, so he grabbed Yuki and Lune and dragged them out of Haru's room. "Its getting late, tomorrow is your next match. Goodnight Haru, Toto, and Muta."

"Goodnight Baron, Yuki, and Lune." Haru said sweetly.

Before he left Baron gave Haru one more look for the night. "Haru.....I hope you win tomorrow." Then he took off with Lune and Yuki, leaving Haru to blush again.

Muta laughed and patted Haru on the back. "Ooooooooooh, I think he likes you Chicky, you old charmer you!"

Haru blushed some more and stuttered. "T-That's ridiculous! Sure he's cute and all but I dont think he likes me like that."

"Nonsense Haru! He likes you as much as Lune loves Yuki!" Toto declared.

She looked at them. "Really?"

They both nodded at her.

"Well okay...." she said as she is still blushing. "I better get some sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight Haru."

As the two went to their rooms to go to sleep, Haru climbed into her bed, placed her sword next to her and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another chapter! Enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning as Haru got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast, with Muta and Toto. Then the three went to the coliseum and saw Hiromi at the entrance waiting for them.

"Well FINALLY you arrived!" Hiromi said with a bit of relief in her tone.

Haru blinked a few times and started to point at Hiromi. "Who're you again?"

Hiromi fell over anime style then shouted at Haru. "ITS HIROMI, YOU JERK! HIROMI!"

"Ohhhhhh riiiiiiiigggggghhhhht. I knew you look familiar." Haru said with a animeish cat like smile.

Muta and Toto laughed at Hiromi's angry face, as she turned around and fumed to herself. "You bakas......."

"So whatcha doing here, Chicky #2?" Muta asked.

Hiromi turned around with the stern look. "Didnt you hear me last time when we saw each other? I said that I am not going anywhere until I defeat Haru in a duel!"

Toto smiled at the hot headed warrior. "Oh really? Are you sure you arent here to be our friend?"

That's when Hiromi exploded comically. "HECK NO! WHY MUST YOU BAKAS KEEP INSISTING THAT I NEED FRIENDS?! I'VE BEEN FINE ON MY OWN!!!!"

The trio laughed as they suddenly grabbed and dragged Hiromi inside the coliseum to see who Haru is going to fight against.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the castle)

The elder cat king, Baron, and Lune who was accompanyed by Yuki in her maid outfit were waiting outside of the castle waiting for expected visitors.

"Father, must we REALLY wait for them? I mean I dont have any problems with Louise but her sister Dorothy is horrible!" Baron complained.

"I agree with Baron! Last time when she and Louise visited, she tried to force me to kiss her!" Lune cried.

The elderly cat king looked back at his two sons. "I know you dont like her as much as I dont, but just like Louise, Dorothy is also the princess of the southern lands of Japan and just in case that one of you will get married to the winner of the tournament one of you will have to marry your bethrothed. It is the royal law. Understood?"

Both of the princes nodded their heads as Yuki sighed in despair. Just then a carriage came along and stopped in front of the royal family. The carriage door opened and out came two cat princesses, two servants, and a old but noble looking orange male cat.

"Marco! My old friend how are you?" the elderly cat king greeted happily.

The old noble cat just smiled at his friend. "Im doing just find old friend. Has the tournament started yet? I cant wait to see the fight!"

"You will see the action soon. Come along." The elderly cat king beckoned as he and King Marco headed towards the coliseum. "You will be amazed about the competition we have this year......"

As the two started talking while walking, Baron and Lune looked at their "fiances". One of the betrothed who was supposed to be engaged to Baron, was a kind looking white cat with minty green eyes, just like Baron. She wore a simple purple dress and wears a silver princess crown on her head. While the other cat princess was a haughty and vain orange cat that has a beauty mark on her face and she wore a french sky blue gown, plus she was holding on to a fancy white feathered fan.....oh yeah and did I mention that she has a wig on her head? Im serious! She was wearing a wig! It was a white wig with decorative beads and jewels on it! Both the ladies went to their "fiances".

"Hello Baron." the white cat princess greeted and bowed.

"Hello Louise." Baron greeted back and bowed to her. "How are you?"

Louise sighed, "Could've been better. Dorothy is being a brat as always, I try to convince my father that I didnt want to marry you and that I want to marry Machida, the usual."

Baron had a questioning look on his face. "Who's Machida?"

"Oh I didnt tell you about Machida? Silly me! Machida is a servant in my father's castle but he is also my human lover, see? He's standing next to Dorothy's manservant Archibald!" Louise pointed out to a black haired good looking human boy who is wearing brown raggedy clothes standing next to a blonde human boy who was also wearing brown raggedy clothes.

"Why Louise! That's wonderful of you to find yourself someone who loves you!" Baron said happily.

Then they heard shouting and screeching from Lune's side.

"H-Hello, Dorothy...." Lune greeted relunctantly.

"Hmph! Hello yourself! When do we get married?! When do I get my riches?!" Dorothy bellowed.

Yuki as much as she wanted to stay by Lune's side, was too scared to go near Dorothy, which is pretty understandable to Lune, Baron, and Louise, since last time Yuki got too close to the angry looking haughty cat princess, she got slapped across the face.

"None of us is going to get married until a contestant of the tournament is declared the winner." Baron replied a bit angerily to Dorothy's harsh questionings.

Dorothy huffed grabbed Lune by the arm and dragged him to the coliseum.

"Oh Kami kill me please........" Lune begged under his breath as Yuki followed.

Both Louise and Baron sighed then she beckoned both Machida and Archibald as Baron and Louise began to follow the others to the coliseum.

"So.....anyway before I was rudely interrupted how have you been?" Louise asked Baron.

Baron smiled. "Wonderful! On the first day of the tournament, I have met a VERY wonderful warrior girl!"

Louise looked happy and excited at her supposed fiance. "Really?! Who is she?! Is she cute?!"

Baron at first looked surprised at Louise's reactions but smiled again and answered her. "Why yes! She may be human but she is such a cute girl! She has a marvelous sense of humor, she is sweet and she's kind! Oh Louise, she's just the girl who is after my own heart!"

Louise giggled at Baron's sudden happiness towards the human girl. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Haru. And to tell you the truth Louise.....I hope she wins and marries me.....I cant seem to imagine my life without her...."

_"Awwwwww how kawaii!"_ Dorothy thought happily to herself.

As they kept walking, Dorothy overheard their conversation and smirked coldly behind the fan, little did they know she was already a step ahead of those fools. She has paid a bandit leader to take down any threat that was winning the tournament, just in case if the warrior wanted Lune to be her husband. Plus she has been concerned about the family name, so if any of the warriors are out of the way, and that if there isnt any warrior choosing Baron as her husband, Louise will have no choice but to marry Baron as well.

_"Serves them all right....Louise is a princess and its time she starts acting like one."_ Dorothy thought cruelly to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru, Muta, Toto, and Hiromi all blinked a few times in confusion when they stepped inside the coliseum.

"Ooooooookay.......where are the rest of the fighters?" Haru asked as she looked at the remaining fighters.

There was the silent looking fighter with red hair that she saw yesterday, along with a crazy grey furred female cat with guns mounted on her back and sides, and the last one is a human woman with long black hair, wears black leather clothes, and has a black leather whip that matches, while she wears a moulin rouge lipstick on her lips with black eyeliner.

"Its like.......they all vanished......into thin air....."Toto said with suprise in his tone.

"This is weird......I got a bad feeling about this Chicky." Muta said cautiously.

Hiromi thought to herself. "Muta is right, something is fishy going on around here...."

Haru then rests her gaze on the warrior girl with the leather clothes. Something about her seems to be suspicious, but then again Haru could be wrong. She was always taught by her mother to never judge a book by its cover.

"I dont know why, but Im having suspicious feelings towards that girl with the whip." Haru said with suspicion.

Hiromi looked at the whip wielding girl with suspicion as well. "You think she did it?"

"Maybe, but I could be wrong....." Haru said as she kept staring with suspicion.

Then the gruff man appeared looking a bit distraught. "Okay ladies......it seems that the other ladies chickened out from the tournament, so that just leaves the four of you......" he was going to say but a couple of calls prevented him from saying.

"Wait!"

A couple of girls came inside the coliseum. One was a female cat with black fur and the other was another human girl with glasses on.

"Who are you two?" the gruff man questioned.

"Im Magenta and this is Brooke." The black female cat said. "We're sorry that we're late we kind of slept in....."

The gruff man nodded his head. "Okay then. Haru, your next opponent will be.....Echidna. Please head out to the arena."

Haru and the woman with the leather outfit and whip headed out to the arena where the crowd cheered for Haru and the woman called Echidna. The royal families were already sitting at the balcony as Baron already pointed to her to Louise.

"Do you see her? The one with brown hair? That's Haru!" Baron cheered happily.

Louise looked at Haru with admiration. "Oh my she is a pretty one! You got good taste, Baron!"

The elderly cat king smiled underneath his beard at his son's admiration to the brunette warrior. It seems he really have found someone he loved after all. Then the haughty "humph" came from Dorothy's mouth.

"Hmph! If you ask me that barbarian is going to lose!" Dorothy said loudly.

Lune, Yuki, the cat king, Louise, the two servants and Baron all glared at her.

"Say what you want, Dorothy.....Haru will win." Baron sneered at her.

The spoiled orange cat princess smirked coldly then hid half of her face with her fan and fluttered it. "We shall see Baron."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Echidna stood face to face with each other as the gruff man was standing between them.

"So you're Echidna huh?" Haru asked.

"What of it?" Echidna spat as she glared at Haru.

Haru was a bit surprised by Echidna's behavior but kept it to herself. Then the gruff man shouted. "BEGIN!"

Echidna quickly pulled out her whip and lashed out on Haru but Haru dodged. Echidna growled as she lashes out many times while Haru tries to keep on her toes.

"Hold still, maggot!" Echidna snarled.

Haru laughed. "You sound like Albel Nox!"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PRETTY BOY!"

Echidna then started to move around while lashing her whip everywhere. Haru jumped from here to there while trying to think on how to get to Echidna.

_"This one is pretty tricky......how am I gonna get to her?"_ Haru wondered to herself.

As she kept dodging and kept on thinking, Haru accidently tripped and got striked by the whip.

"OW!" Haru hissed in pain as she held on to her cheek.

Muta, Toto, and Hiromi went "Ooooooooooooooh!"

"That has GOT to hurt!" Muta spoke.

Baron gasped with worry. "Haru!"

"Calm down son......she'll find a way to deal with this...." The cat king said as he kept watching the battle.

Haru held on to her cheek as a little blood came out. "OW! That really smarts!"

A laughing Echidna smirked cruelly at Haru. "Im glad you enjoyed it! They're are plenty more then that came from! It is time that you pay for mocking my gang, just when we were going to have our good steal from that white cat!"

Haru then widened her eyes at the mean Echidna. "You mean.....your the leader of that idiot group that tried to rob Yuki?"

"The one and only! Now that Im here, Im going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then Echidna started whipping everywhere as Haru does her best to avoid getting hit. She was hit by the whip 20 times in a row.

"HARU!!!!!!!" Her friends cried out.

As the leather whip was about to hit Haru again, Haru quickly took out her silver sword and parried the attack! Everyone gasped at the sight of the blade. Its silverish glow shined from the sun's rays, from the tip to the carvings on the blade, to the hilt. The carvings on the blade had a lion on it in attack position, while the words below the lion carving said: courage. The elderly cat king had a surprised look on his face when he saw the blade.

_"It can't be!"_

Echidna was more amazed at the sword's blade and just like any thief that sets his/her eyes's on priceless things, greed takes over.

"My my what a lovely sword you have......since you rarely use it so much I should take it from your hands...."

Then she used her whip and lets it wrap itself on Haru's sword blade. Muta, and Toto's eyes widened in fear as does Haru's.

"NO! DONT DO IT!!!!!!!" Haru shouted in fear.

Echidna's eyes blinked. "What?"

Muta then shouted to Echidna. "DONT BE A FOOL! IF YOU SEPERATE THAT SWORD FROM HARU, SHE WONT BE HERSELF ANYMORE!"

Everyone gazed at Muta with a confused look, even the royal family. Echidna however shook it all off and laughed at Muta's words.

"Oh shut up you fat cow! Im taking this sword and none of you will stop me!"

Echidna then fiercely pulled the sword from Haru's hands. Because that Echidna pulled so hard the sword flew into the air and went over the coliseum's walls. Muta and Toto's hearts stopped and looked at Haru in fear, Hiromi was still confused on what's going on. So are the royal family, except for the elderly cat king. Baron looked at Haru with intense worry, even though he was confused about Muta's words, he just couldnt help but having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Haru stood where she was, afraid on what would happen. Then she started to feel a feel pulses within her soul.

_"Oh no.........Oh kami no......."_

Her chocolate brown eyes were timid at first but when she blinked......they turned into an amber color with jet black slits........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh noes! Haru's transforming! Will Muta, Toto, and Hiromi be able to find the silver sword?! Will Haru be back to her old self?! Will she kill Echidna on accident?! Will I ever calm down and take a chill pill for once in a tense moment?! Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

A deep crimson aura skyrocketed from Haru's body as the angry/possessed Haru's appearance begin to change. Like on the last chapter that you guys just read, Haru's eyes changed from chocolate brown to pure amber, golden fur appeared on her face with a black nose and whiskers, her canine teeth grew longer, sharper and powerful, her brown chestnut hair turned to golden blonde plus it grew longer which broke Haru's hair scrunchy. Her hands turned into powerful paws with sharp claws while her legs and feet turned lion like and a bushy tail grew out. Everyone stared with horror, fear, and shock. They couldnt move at all, not even Echidna, for she was standing still frozen with fear.

"W-W-What's h-h-happening?" Echidna squeaked.

The angry lion version of Haru stared at the gang leader. Then suddenly it ran up and grabbed Echidna by the collar of her shirt. Everyone gasped, while Echidna panicked and tried to break free.

"NO! DONT KILL ME! DONT KILL ME PLEASE!" Echidna pleaded.

But the super being kept holding on to her, giving her a very scary look, then the possessed Haru began to speak. As she spoke it sounded like the lion spirit was talking along with her.

"You......You reek of evil......greed......and.....corruption....you will die....."

Then the possessed Haru threw Echidna on the other side of the ring, then stood there. "And she's not the only one......" The lion spirit shot a glare at Dorothy, which caused the greedy cat princess to cower in fear.

"Once Im done with this foolish human....you're next."

Then the possessed Haru walked slowly to Echidna, as Muta, Toto, and Hiromi shook up with fright. However Muta snapped out of it and hissed at Toto.

"We gotta get the sword back! Its the only way to snap Chicky out of it!"

Toto quickly left the waiting room and took flight as he shouted to Muta. "You stop Haru from hurting that cheater! I'll find the sword!" Then he took off.

Muta was going to head outside but Hiromi grabbed his paw. "Wait a minute! What's going on here? What's wrong with Haru?"

Muta broke free of Hiromi. "I dont have much time to explain, Chicky! I got to stop Haru from doing the biggest mistake in her life!"

"But you'll die!"

"I rather die then watching my best friend kill someone, if Haru snaps out of that state and sees Echidna dead at her feet, she'll know it was her doing and she'll have an emotional breakdown."

Then Muta ran outside to stop Haru but the gruff man stopped him. "Stop! If you interfere she'll be disqualified!"

"Didnt you also say that if a contestant kills the other contestant she will also be disqualified too? Well take alook! My friend is being possessed by an angry spirit and it looks like its in a killing mood." Muta pointed out.

The gruff man's face went pale white then step aside for Muta to stop the possessed Haru. As Muta stepped into the ring, the lion spirit was already breaking Echidna's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY ARM!" Echidna screeched.

"Now you know what its like to suffer....." The possessed Haru said with a sadistic smirk, until Muta spoke.

"Hey spirit! Leave the cheater alone and come face me!" Muta shouted.

The lion spirit/Haru dropped Echidna and turned to face Muta. "You dare to interfere, cat?"

"I do dare! You should know better then to hurt alot of people you know! You angry homicidal psycho!"

The lion spirit/Haru laughed at Muta's words. "Please, spare me the lecture fool. I do not care for these living morons, all they ever do is caring about themselves and killing the other for survival."

"Your wrong.....not all the living are selfish! The only selfish one that Im seeing is you! You think that hurting somebody will help ease your pain, but it wont! I'm gonna protect that cheater from you even if I have to suffer!"

The lion spirit/Haru gave Muta a sadistic smirk. "Very well." Then the spirit/Haru walked towards Muta as Muta gets ready to defend himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The royal family looked at the possessed Haru in pure shock and horror, until Baron stood from his seat and was ready to jump off the balcony. His father and brother and ex fiance stood up shocked at Baron's action.

"Baron!" Louise shouted with surprise.

"Humbert Von Gikkingen, what in the name of your great great great grandfather Victor Von Gikkingen are you doing?!" The elder cat king.

"Im going to stop this creature! Somewhere inside that monster is my Haru and I will not abandon her!"

But Yuki and Lune prevented him from jumping off. "Baron, there is another way to save Haru! We got to find Toto and get the sword back! Its probably the only thing that keeps Haru sane!" Lune reasoned.

Baron sighed then he stepped off the balcony. "Very well.....but we must hurry!"

As they left to help Toto, Dorothy began to think her usual evil plans and other evil stuff but not for looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg.......

_"Sooooo.......that barbaric girl only goes insane if she loses her sword.....I better go look for it and hide it before those idiots find it."_

She was going to leave but both Marco and the elderly cat king stopped her.

"And just where do you think you're going, Dorothy?" Marco questioned suspiciously.

Dorothy had a look of fear on her face. "Uuuuuummmmmm to the bathroom to powder my nose?"

But the cat king wouldnt buy it. "Dont even think about lying to your father and myself Dorothy! I've heard your thoughts with my mind reading technique. You were planning to find the sword and hide it so that Haru wouldnt go back to normal!"

"T-That's not true!" Dorothy lied, "I-I just wanted to help! T-That's all! Daddy! Dont you believe me?"

But Marco glared at his daughter. "If you think I wasnt aware of your behavior Dorothy, you've got another thing coming! Your engagement to Lune is off! And you have also lose your right to rule both our lands and Cat Beareau!"

Dorothy gasped with disbelief then silently sat back down in her chair. Louise smiled in delight that finally after 200 years Dorothy is getting what she deserved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baron, Lune, and Yuki ran outside the colliseum to find Toto and the silver sword, but so far they couldnt find them.

"Ugh, where IS Toto?" Yuki asked with panic.

Lune kept looking around. "He has to be around here somewhere!"

Then the red headed quiet warrior appeared from nowhere. Baron, Lune, and Yuki looked at her.

"Its that quiet warrior that was in the colliseum." Yuki spoke.

"She might know where Toto is....although she might not talk at all." Lune said with doubt.

"Should we ask her?" Yuki asked.

"We'll have to try. Haru and the others are counting on us." Baron said.

Baron walked towards the silent warrior with ease then began to calmly question her.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a crow anywhere?" Baron asked politely.

The silent warrior said nothing at first but then she started speak which surprised the trio alot.

"Follow me."

Then the silent warrior led Baron, Yuki, and Lune to find Toto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toto, who already found the silver sword, was trying to pull it out from a tree trunk but couldnt because it seems that the blade wouldnt budge.

"What was I thinking for letting ol' porkchop stopping Haru?! I should of let him come with me! That stupid sword just wont come out!" Toto grunted as he kept pulling with his talons.

"Toto!" A voice called out.

Toto was caught off guard as he accidently lets go of the handel and comically fell over and hits the ground. Baron, Yuki, and Lune came out of the long grassy brush as they rushed to Toto.

"Toto! Are you okay?!" Yuki asked with a worried tone.

"Im fine......its just my pride that's hurt....."

Lune and Baron hoisted him up. "Toto, did you see that quiet red headed female human that was guiding us to you?"

"No I didnt! I was up in that tree trying to pull Haru's sassafrassin sword out then I heard one of you calling my name and that's when I fell over!"

Lune went to deep thought. "That's odd. How can she disappear on us?"

Toto went back up the tree to pull the sword out while Baron spoke. "We'll solve this mystery later. For now we must return the sword back to Haru!"

Baron went up the tree to help Toto pull the sword out. Both Yuki and Lune also helped out. As they tried to pull it, it still wouldnt move.

"This sword is stuck in that trunk really good! At this rate we'll never get it out!" Yuki said as she keeps pulling.

"We cant give up! Muta and that Echidna girl is in danger! And......and I want Haru to be back to normal! I wont let her be controlled by that monster!" Baron said strongly as he thought of Haru.

Then as the four give a mighty tug at the sword, the silver sword went loose and was completely removed from the tree.

"We did it!" Lune shouted with triumph.

Toto then suddenly handed the silver sword to Baron. "Baron, you must head back to the coliseum and give the sword back to Haru quickly! I would've done it myself but I think Haru would respond to you alot more then she would to me."

Baron nodded as he carefully held on to the silver sword. "I will Toto and thank you!" Then he started taking off to the coliseum.

"Oh I hope he makes it in time....." Yuki hoped.

"And I also hope that Muta will be ok as well." Lune said with worry.

"Dont worry about that big ol' marshmellow, despite the fact that he's annoying sometimes, he's tough. Even that mean ol' spirit cant even hold him down." Toto said with confidence.

Then Toto felt the surprising looks from Yuki and Lune.

"Oh my kami......I think Toto just complimented Muta!" Lune said with an animeish suprised look.

"Who are you and what have you done with Toto?" Yuki asked Toto.

Toto only sweatdropped at both of their comments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muta was deeply wounded as he defended himself against The lion spirit/Haru's claw attacks. The spirit laughed sadistically as it came closer to Muta.

"You're lucky that Im not using any of my spirit energy otherwise I would've killed you." The spirit sneered.

Muta spat at the spirit's direction. "Talk all you want! But its not going to stop me from fighting back!"

Then Muta manages to claw Haru's possessed face, but instead of the scratches being there, they quickly healed.

"Ha! Your pathetic attacks wont help you to defeat me! I am invincible!"

"That's what you think!" a voice shouted.

Baron arrived with the silver sword in his arms.

"Ah so the prince has arrived and you have brought my sword back......though you will wish that you haven't." The lion spirit said with its deadliest quiet tone.

Baron glared at the angry spirit. "That little comment wont prevent me from returning Haru back to normal. Now take your sword! Your moment of terror ends now!" Then Baron gently threw the sword at the lion spirit/Haru's feet.

Not being able to resist the sword's power, the spirit picked it up with a cold smirk, then is said its final words before it went back to hibernation.

"Just because you gave me the sword doesnt mean it will make me go away completely. Its going to take alot more then just the sword to keep me away. Despite the fact that I hate you living immortal prince, I hope that you will be able to keep my host at your side at all times....." the spirit said bitterly as Haru was returning back.

As the spirit went back to hibernation, Haru returned while clutching onto the sword. She looked around looking confused at first but then she started to realize what was going on. Baron looked at her with complete worry.

"Haru...."

Lune, Yuki, and Toto arrived just in time and saw Haru back to her old self and they too were completely worried about how Haru will react. Haru looked at both Echidna and Muta in horror, she began to slowly step back .

"Aaaaaaahhhhh.....my arm...." Echidna groaned as she held on to her broken arm.

"Chicky......" Muta was going to explain.

Haru's eyes started flooding with tears as cold guilt started to grip her heart. She kept stepping away from the others as the gruff man began declaring the winner.

"The winner is......Haru Yoshiaka."

Nobody cheered. Nobody even said a word. The crowd was still shocked from what happened and it was too much for Haru to bear. That's when Haru broke into a fast run and started heading back to the hotel.

"Haru! Wait!" Baron cried out, but it was too late Haru disappeared from the coliseum.

As everyone started to leave the coliseum with sad looks on their faces and when medical help arrived at the arena to help Muta and Echidna, the red headed silent warrior woman who was watching the whole thing didnt move her gaze from the direction that Haru ran. Already knowing that Haru's sudden yet silent emotional breakdown would ruin the next match, she started to follow Haru back to the hotel. Even though her soon-to-be opponent would be suffering emotionally, the silent warrior knew that Haru would listen to what she has to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is all I got for now I will update later. So stay tuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter to The Lion's Warrior enjoy.

It was a few hours since Haru ran out of the coliseum. Muta was resting on a hospital bed recovering from his wounds as Yuki, Lune, Toto, Hiromi, and Baron sat beside him.

"So.......how long am I gonna stay at the hospital?" Muta asked.

"Well the doctor said that you havent suffered much damage so maybe just a couple of days." Hiromi said.

Muta sighed a bit. "A couple of days huh? Well that's not so bad, but Im feeling really bad for not getting to see Chicky's next match tomorrow."

"Im sure Haru will understand." Lune said. "I hope she's stops crying soon."

"It'll take her awhile to get over it. Hopefully she'll leave her room tomorrow." Toto said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Poor Haru.....being transformed into that awful beast....." Yuki said as she started to sob.

As Lune held on to Yuki to comfort her, Baron spoke up. "Muta......why did Haru transform? What made her that way?"

Muta shook his head. "Sorry Baron, but Haru, Toto and I both made an oath to not get people involved in Haru's transformation."

Toto agreed. "For once I agree with meatball here. If we just go around telling people it would cause a panic."

But Baron wouldnt hear of it. "Please you two, I need to know what's wrong with Haru. I dont want this to happen to her again. Now why was she possessed by that evil spirit?"

Muta once again looked at Toto and sighed. "Well Toto.....it looks like they got us. We're gonna have to tell them since they deserved to know."

"Ok.....tell them Muta."

Muta then started to tell the story as Baron and the others were listening.

"Well it all started when Haru, Toto and I were young and that we lived in Fisherman's village, where everyday we first help our elders with some of the chores then go off to play, thats what we did back then. One night though, Haru, Toto and I were in the forest picking up some firewood for the village when I heard the villagers's voices screaming from the distance and told Haru about it. She got so worried about what's going on she just randomly hopped on Toto's back and the two took off to see what's terrorizing the village. I had to run all the way back....I didnt see what happened but Toto did from the rooftops of one of the houses."

Then it was Toto's turn to speak. "I was scared stiff, when I saw that spirit......he was a big one. He was threatening to kill the villagers, and he would've done it too, if Haru hadnt stopped him."

"But.....how on earth did she do it? And why would the spirit want to kill the villagers?" Hiromi asked.

Toto shrugged. "We dont know why, but we do know that he was mad about something......I can tell that there was pain in his eyes. Anyway Haru stopped him by making a deal with him."

"WHAT?!" Baron and the others shouted out loud.

Muta cringed. "MUST YOU GUYS BE SO LOUD?!"

"Sorry......"

"Anyway what birdbrain was trying to say that the spirit was the one who was making the deal with Haru, not the other way around. He told her that if she became his host, he will stop hurting people and the only way to let him crossover for good is when she truly falls in love with somebody, so she agreed and that's when the silver sword came to the picture."

"What's the sword's true purpose to Haru?" Lune asked.

"The sword that Haru carries is not just a weapon that she uses to protect herself and randomly beat the living crud out of bad guys, but its also a seal to prevent the lion spirit's temper at bay so that he wont hurt anybody through Haru. As long as that sword stays with her, she wont go beserk." Toto explained.

"Even though Haru's a very responsible person, she still didnt trust herself that day, so she left the village along with me and Toto. She knew that if she keeps her distance from everyone else, they'll be safe from the spirit's wrath." Muta said with a serious tone. "To tell you the truth, this is the tenth time that she accidently got seperated from the sword."

"Oh my...." Yuki shuddered.

"This was why Toto and I tried to find a nice guy for Haru to fall in love with and be loved back in return, you Baron seem to be a nice guy and you also seem to care for Haru alot. That I can tell."

Baron nodded at Muta. He was honostly shocked and touched at the same time that Haru had sacrificed her willpower and freedom to protect the villagers from harm. "I really do care for her, very much."

Muta chuckled. "Im glad you do. It may look like that we're using you, but we're not.......Haru would never use you, she tried to talk me out of it after when she accidently signed up for the tournament."

"I know that Haru is not the type to use someone for her own interests. What she did back then was very brave of her, she is a wonderful lady and Im proud enough to be in love with her and Im glad that I did!"

"You'll have to tell her that you know." Toto said.

"I will. After the tournament, wheter she wins or not, I will tell her!" Baron declared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hotel, Haru was in her room, crying on her bed.

_"Oh why.........why did this have to happen? Now everybody will hate me.......even Baron and my own best friends........." _Haru thought in despair.

Then suddenly she heard silent footsteps coming towards her, how can this be? The door was locked from the inside and wont open without the key card that only Haru possessed.

_"Someone managed to infiltrate the room? B-But how? Oh what does it matter? If that person is here to kill me then let him......I got nothing else to live for...."_

But instead of stabbing Haru's back, the mysterious visitor spoke. "So........you really do look like her....."

Haru's teary eyes widened as she turned around to see who spoke, it was the silent warrior!

"You! You're that quiet warrior girl that never talks!" Haru shouted a bit in amazement.

"The very same....." the red haired warrior spoke in a dull tone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

The red haired warrior girl blinked a few times before answering. "Lets just say that you can call me Hollow and that I am here to talk."

As much as Haru wanted to tell her that she wasnt in the mood to talk, this "Hallow" looked like she wasnt going to take no for an answer.

"About what?" Haru asked.

Hollow sat on Haru's bed beside our crying warrior. "I know what you were thinking when you ran out of the coliseum earlier. You're planning to quit, and I must urge you not to."

"How come? You saw what I did, didnt you? I nearly killed my best friend and Echidna!" Haru protested.

Hollow shot Haru a questionable look. "Now what's with this "I" thing? Hm? Everyone knows that it was the spirit that did this thing and not you."

"But it was by MY hands! How am I supposed to go out there and face everybody! They're scared of me! They hate me! They now wish me de-" Haru was going to finish but Hollow interrupted.

"Everyone here can tell the difference between a concious action and a unconcious act. Everyone knows that you didnt transform willingly."

"How?"

"Cats can sense energy from a living being. If they sense a weird energy that doesnt belong to you then they'll know that its not your doing. That is why you musnt quit." Hollow explained then started reaching into her samurai kimono. "And besides..... if me proving your innocence to you isnt enough then I will give you another reason why you must continue to fight."

Hollow pulled out a pair of glasses that has the cracked glass on the right lense with some dried blood spots on it and showed it to Haru. Haru's heart stopped.

"Is that.....?"

"Yes.....this belonged to that girl who was traveling with the cat warrior. Her opponent was that crazed fighter that you saw earlier."

"Is.....Brooke ok?" Haru asked with a worried tone.

Hollow said nothing at first but spoke. "Im not sure......her condition was too serious to tell. Her friend was devastated though. That is why you must come back to defeat that crazed warrior and....you must also defeat me."

Haru had a look of confusion on her face. "The psycho warrior I understand but.....why you? What if you're my next opponent?"

"I know that you will get her next, once you defeat her, I will be your final opponent. And also........the third and final reason why I wanted you to come back to fight was because.....of your friends along with the first born prince that has been seeing you that night. He really cares about you, you know...."

Haru unconciously nodded her head until her eyes bulged anime style and randomly pointed at Hollow. "H-How did you know that Baron and I were talking?! You were spying on us?!"

Hollow sighed. "I didnt spy you baka, I just had a feeling that the both of you were talking together. So what do you say? Will you continue to fight?"

Haru chilled out for a minute and started to think. For a competitor, Hollow sure does seem the type to do honorable things, and she also sure is desperate to get Haru to fight her. Can Haru really trust Hollow? Maybe.....sense she did talk some sense into her after all.

"Sure. I will continue." Haru said honestly.

"Good, meet me at waiting room tomorrow, I will tell you exactly what you need to know about your opponent." Hollow said as she was heading towards the door.

"Okay.........uh before you go......what did you mean about looking like her? Who were you talking about exactly?" Haru asked curiously.

There were a few moments of dramatic silence until Hollow spoke. "I will tell you when you're older."

That's when Haru fell off the bed anime style.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now that Muta, Toto, and Hollow have straightened a few things out, the sort of mystery is still on, while Haru's next match against the psychotic gunner girl is on the way. Who is Hollow really? How does she along with the elder cat king know about the lion spirit? Is there a connection to the three characters? Who is the person that shares Haru's face? And what about Baron and the others? Will they have their chance to see and talk to Haru again? Or will Haru avoid them for now? Stay tuned to see the next chapter of The Lion's Warrior!!!!!!!!!


End file.
